<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Broken Pieces by HeroineOfHeroes</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27268363">The Broken Pieces</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeroineOfHeroes/pseuds/HeroineOfHeroes'>HeroineOfHeroes</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sonic the Hedgehog (2020), stobotnik - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Dark, Evil, Feels, Gen, Scary, Spooky, Werewolf, vampire</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-09 03:47:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27268363</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeroineOfHeroes/pseuds/HeroineOfHeroes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The government wants Doctor Ivo Robotnik to do another case. It doesn't seem too bothersome until some strange things start to happen. Agent Stone starts to worry. Soon enough the two find themselves waking up to differences in themselves. The mad doctor and his agent have to uncover this mystery and find out the cause, and hopefully, a cure.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Broken Pieces</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello I've been working on this story for a long time now. As with most of my work, I rarely ever finish things. But with this I'm getting closer to finishing. I wanted to get this done by Halloween but that didn't work out. So hopefully, eventually, this story will be completed. I do want to finish this but my other works may never be. Big thanks to Rokimede and my Ivo for helping me out with this story and giving me the passion to do so.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Are you sure you want to do this, sir? He’s not exactly on our side,” A woman spoke, walking next to another man.</p><p> </p><p>The man was Commander Walters. He shook his head, holding a hand out, “I know he’s a little weird-”</p><p> </p><p>Before he could continue the woman replied, “<em>A little?!  </em>That man has caused so much damage to the company and you want him working on a very important case?”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s not like I have any other choice, Sandra,” Walters huffed, walking to an all too familiar building. A big ‘R’ was painted on the front of the building. It was all black and had no windows at all. </p><p> </p><p>Walters placed his hand on a panel at the door, it read his handprint. Then a red light appeared along with the words, “Access Denied.” </p><p> </p><p>Walters and Sandra both looked at each other. </p><p> </p><p>Walters then grumbled, knocking at the door, “Robotnik, open up, this isn’t a joke!”</p><p> </p><p>After a few more knocks, the door eventually opened. The metal scraped against itself, revealing a hi-tech room. The two entered and walked down a few hallways. Walters had been used to the area, as he had traveled here many times. Walters along with Sandra entered the room.</p><p> </p><p>“So this is the astounded Doctor’s laboratory,” Sandra gazed wide-eyed around the room, “It’s stranger than I thought.”</p><p> </p><p>“I know,” Walters sighed, “Let’s just be thankful he’s on our side.”</p><p> </p><p>Sandra nodded her head, “For now.”</p><p> </p><p>Sounds of footsteps echoed throughout the room. An Agent came from the other side of the lab. With a smile he spoke, “Ah, the Doctor’s not in right now, may I take a message?”</p><p> </p><p>Walters grumbled, “Stone, this is no time for games.”</p><p> </p><p>Stone titled his head, “As I said, the Doctor is not in right now, he doesn’t like to be disturbed.” </p><p> </p><p>Sandra decided to chime in, “Robotnik needs to take these things seriously, he does work under us and-”</p><p> </p><p>Walters interrupted her, “Now, Sandra, I know you’re new to this, but Robotnik isn’t a man we can talk about so carelessly. Especially not in his own domain,” Walters put on a big smile and shot his eyes up at the ceiling.</p><p> </p><p>Sandra blinked and looked to where his eyes were. There, she saw a camera. A giant, almost red-eye, seemingly staring down at them. </p><p> </p><p>“What the h-” Sanda began to speak.</p><p> </p><p>But then the noise of a machine whirred toward them along with footsteps.</p><p> </p><p>“Commander Walters and secretary Sandra,” The Doctor spoke, walking past Stone and in front of the other two. A single drone accompanied the Doctor, flying above him, “I thought I denied you access from entering,” Robotnik glared over at Stone.</p><p> </p><p>Stone lowered his head with a sigh, “I was going to go over the case file and report it back to you in good time, Doctor.”</p><p> </p><p>Walters began to pull out a file from his pocket, “This is of high importance, we have no idea what we’re dealing with-”</p><p> </p><p>“And you decided to contact me,” Robotnik muttered, forcefully taking the file, “Blahbity blah blah,” He handed the file to Stone.</p><p> </p><p>Stone took it and held it to his chest.</p><p> </p><p>Walters and Sandra stared at Robotnik.</p><p> </p><p>“Now you can leave,” Robotnik slightly smirked, waving his hand to them, “Shoo.”</p><p> </p><p>Walters shook his head as he and Sandra began walking out. Once outside, Sandra spoke, “This is definitely the best option.” </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“You’re not going to like this, sir,” Stone spoke, looking over at Robotnik who was sitting at his desk. The lab was full to the brim with metal and tools. Robotnik isolated himself in his lab, filling every corner with metal and items of the like. This was his home, his domain. </p><p> </p><p>As he heard Stone, he grumbled and turned in his chair, placing a leg across the other, “When do I ever, Agent?” He growled and spun back again, typing at the console, “Give it here,” He spoke in a low voice.</p><p> </p><p>Stone did as he was told and placed the file onto the desk.</p><p> </p><p>Robotnik used his glove to scan the file. The file appeared on the screen - a simple task compared to the other technological advances that the Doctor possessed. Stone was used to him doing this but it still shocked him every time. Robotnik read over the entire file quickly and jumped up, walking to Stone, “These idiots rely on my technology far too often,” He walked past the Agent, “Come along, Stone, we have business to attend to.”</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>The two entered into the garage of Robotnik’s building. He kept most of his mobile machines here. Robotnik motioned his hand in the air, activating the garage. Lights turned on and cases sprung up and out from their underground compartments. The Doctor began picking up his tools and devices. Meanwhile, Stone went around looking at all the vehicles.</p><p> </p><p>“Shall we take something inconspicuous, sir?” He asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Of course, Stone, we don’t want to stick out like a sore thumb,” Robotnik grumbled.</p><p><br/><br/>Stone nodded, “The SUV, then?”</p><p> </p><p>Robotnik simply walked over to Stone and clicked a button on his glove. The SUV turned on and Robotnik got inside the passenger side.</p><p> </p><p>With a slight nod to his head, Stone got into the driver’s side. Eventually, the two began their journey. </p><p> </p><p>As their drive progressed, Stone looked over at Robotnik, “Sir, I must remind you to keep a low profile.”</p><p> </p><p>Robotnik placed his hands onto his lap, “And I must remind you, Agent, that I don’t take orders from you - you take orders from me.”</p><p> </p><p>The Agent shook his head, now switching topics, “So, we’re really going to a bar. I didn’t think they’d make us do such a mundane task.”</p><p> </p><p>“Neither can I, Stone,” Robotnik tilted his head back. In his mind, he was rereading the entire file. One look from it was all it took for him to memorize it all by heart, “‘Local authorities believe some organization threatens the wellbeing of the populace’,” Robotnik repeated, “‘Rumors speculate that the organization has something destructive planned. Authorities have pinpointed a man who talks of the organization frequently. Speaking to him is difficult as he is known as the town drunk. Find out more and locate the organization to take them down.’” </p><p> </p><p>“Your memorization is amazing, Doctor, but don’t forget that the file also stated that this man has been in and out of jail most of his life. Some operatives have detained him for more answers but not even they have managed to recover any useful information.”</p><p> </p><p>“If you would’ve let me finish I would’ve said that, Agent,” Robotnik mumbled as he crossed his arms.</p><p> </p><p>“Of course,” Stone smirked, and began parking the SUV across the street, “I wonder why we can’t just wait for the man to come outside, are you sure we should enter the bar?”</p><p> </p><p>Robotnik sat up in the seat, leaning out towards his window, “You can learn a lot by observing drunk people, Stone, maybe this will come of use to you one day.”</p><p> </p><p>“Really, sir?”</p><p> </p><p>“No, Stone, there is no hope for you.”</p><p> </p><p>The two began exiting the vehicle and entered the bar. The familiar smell of human sweat and alcohol penetrated the Doctor’s nose, making him grimace.</p><p> </p><p>“Disgusting, I hate it here,” He grumbled, his lanky legs stomping across the floor. </p><p> </p><p>“We shouldn’t be here long,” Stone spoke, eyeing the patrons, “We just need to find him and you can work your magic,” He smiled at Robotnik.</p><p> </p><p>“Magic isn’t real, Stone, stop believing in fairy-tales,” Robotnik walked off towards the bar.</p><p> </p><p>Stone went along with him, sitting on a stool at the bar, “He could be anywhere, we need to make sure to keep an eye out for anything suspicious.”</p><p> </p><p>“You sound like you’re from a terrible buddy cop movie, Stone, get it together!” Robotnik huffed.</p><p> </p><p>“Sorry, sir,” Stone gulped.</p><p>Just then a man came out of the bar’s bathroom. He was clearly very drunk as he grumbled and stumbled as he walked. </p><p> </p><p>“Bingo,” Robotnik cooed, eyeing the man, “That’s him.”</p><p> </p><p>An eyebrow rose as Stone looked at the man. He then looked back at Robotnik and both nodded their heads. Stone got up and walked over to the man. Robotnik followed behind, standing beside his Agent.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey man,” The man uttered, looking at the two.</p><p> </p><p>“Gary?” Stone asked, tilting his head.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, who wants to know?” He tried to point at them but stumbled and nearly fell over, “Oop I guess I’m a little too drunk, haha,” He laughed.</p><p> </p><p>Robotnik huffed and put on a fake smile, “Tell us what you know, don’t make me ask twice.”</p><p> </p><p>Gary was quiet for a moment and slightly sobered up as he stood up correctly and spoke quietly, “I have no idea what you’re talking about, I’m a drunk,” He laughed and raised his arms up, getting loud, “Who knows what my words mean?” </p><p> </p><p>Clearly angered, Robotnik leaned in close to Gary’s face, spitting venom, he spoke, “I would be glad to take you apart, limb by limb until you’re in tiny little pieces.”</p><p> </p><p>“Hey knock it off!” A patron from across the room yelled at them.</p><p> </p><p>Stone and Robotnik looked at the man who spoke.</p><p> </p><p>“Max, stop it!” The woman beside him yelled.</p><p> </p><p>“Sorry Pen!” Max shrugged.</p><p> </p><p>When Stone and Robotnik looked back, Gary was gone. The two saw the back of Gary as he ran out of the bar.</p><p> </p><p>“<em> Go </em>,” Robotnik commanded.</p><p> </p><p>Without another moment, Stone was off. The government agent was fit and athletic, he was used to physical activity especially in the Doctor’s care. Robotnik never wanted Stone to slack off, not in any aspect.</p><p> </p><p>Gary was quick on his feet, but Stone was quick to catch up. Racing past everyone in the way, Stone saw Gary turn into an alleyway and quickly followed after. </p><p> </p><p>Stone heard the Doctor’s voice come into his ear, using the small earpiece he had on, “Don’t let him get away!”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m on it, sir,” Stone took in a deep breath and jumped forward, pouncing onto Gary. They both fell over and now Stone raised a fist, pointing it at Gary’s face, “I suggest you start talking unless you want my fist in your face.”</p><p> </p><p>“Y-You don’t know what you’re getting into!” Gary stuttered, his hands shaking in front of his face.</p><p> </p><p>“Talk!” Stone growled, lowering his fist even more.</p><p> </p><p>“They don’t like it when you talk about them,” Gary laughed and smiled.</p><p> </p><p>Stone growled and lowered his fist again.</p><p> </p><p>“But I’ll talk, I’ll talk!! Th-there next meeting is at, uhm, the old car factory, at uhm midnight!<b>”</b></p><p> </p><p>“Did you get all that?” Stone asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Of course I did,” Robotnik spoke, walking up from behind the two.</p><p> </p><p>Stone let Gary go and stood up, going to the Doctor’s side.</p><p> </p><p>“Y-You both,” Gary stuttered as he stood up, staring at them, “I’ve seen you both before.”</p><p> </p><p>“Sure you have,” Robotnik grumbled, turning and walking off.</p><p> </p><p>Stone looked back at Gary for a moment and shook his head, he wanted to speak but decided against it and followed after the Doctor.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>